kya khusoor hai mera?
by CID Ki Deewani
Summary: ye ek real story hai...ek ladki ki kahani hai...par mai iss mein purvi ka character use karrahi hu uss ladki ki jagaha...plz beep in...read and review...
1. chapter 1

**_Hi guys...this is a real story...jho Maine khud dekhi hai..._**

 ** _Ek ladki Ki story hai jisne apni life mein Kitne saare difficulties face kiya hai..._**

 ** _Saree family members uske khilaaf the...usne kahi baar haar mani thi.._**

 ** _Uske mom dad bhi uss par se vishwas choddiye the..._**

 ** _Lekin anth mein usne kuch aisa karke dikaya hai...jisse..._**

 ** _Saari duniya uski tareef karne lagi thi..._**

 ** _Mai iss mein iss ladki Ki jagaha purvi mam ka character lerahi hu..._**

 ** _Mujhe nahi pata ki appko ye story kaise lagegi..._**

 ** _Par ye story Ek sach hai...plz isse padhiyega...Kyun ki akhir app bhi tho janne ki usne Kya Kya nahi saha hai..._**

 ** _Ek ladki hai...jho bohut Darthi thi...janthe ho kisse Darthi thi..._**

 ** _Apni school se aur principal se...uske parents ne bachpan se usse sir ke naam se daraya hai..._**

 ** _Aur yehi darr uske maan mein baitgaya hai...Wo sirf apne sir KO dekhkar hi darjathi thi..._**

 ** _Issiliye Wo agar Ek din bhi school nahi gayi tho dusre din bhi nahi jathi thi..isi taraha Wo 1 hafta se bhi zyade din thak absent hothi thi...uske attendance bohut hi less rahthe the..._**

 ** _Par Wo phir bhi padhayi mein hamesha agee thi...pahele primary mein thik tha...Par jab Wo higher classes mein enter hue thi uske attendance...aur bhi Kam ho Gaye hai...sir ke darr se...6th 7th 8th aur 9th me in bhi yehi cheltha Raha..._**

 ** _Par Kya hoga jab 10th ki baari hai...Kyun ki 10th mein Nina school gaye Acche percent nahi milsakthe...Lekin phir bhi usne 10th mein bhi wahi kiya...sab log usse dante the...koi bhi usse Care nahi karthe the...uski family mein usske papa aur mamu...usse bohut maarte the...Actually uske papa Ek army officer hai..._**

 ** _Tho app sab jante hai ki police Yaa army officer kis taraha marte hai...aur jab Wo gusse mein hote hai tho khud pe kaboo khodethe hai..._**

 ** _Sab logon KO alag ki iss ladki ka koi chakkar chelraha hai..duniya ki baare mein app sab jante hai...ki kis taraha Wo koi bhi baat nahi chodthi hai...har Ek KO 10 gunah zyada karke batati hai..._**

 ** _Sab logon KO laga ki Wo ladki iss baar fail hojayegi...Par usse khud pe barosa tha ki Wo exams Acche likhegi aur pass bhi huegi...Tho phir Kya hua?kaise problems face kiya usne?aur Uska 10th results Kya hua...?results ke baad Kya hua uske saath?janna chathe ho Kya app?app appko jawab Haa hai tho Ek review kijiyega..._**

 ** _Warna Mai ye story discontinue karungi..._**

 ** _Friends ye Kisi ki real story hai...usne kitni baar harr maani hai..._**

 ** _Akhir usse success mila Yaa nahi...ye Mai batana chahthi hu agar app janna chahthe...just apna view batayea...Mere liye kaafi hai...waiting for your reviews...Mai iss mein asli names baad mein batavungi...Par present iss mein iss ladki ki jagaha purvi mam KO use karungi..._**


	2. starting

_**Hello guys...I know you guys are eagerly waiting for this real story...**_

 ** _so i am updating this for sweety...enjoy it dear..._**

 ** _Thanks for your reviews and love...I didn't thought that you guys like this story..._**

 ** _so here we go..._**

* * *

In a huge mansion whole family was gathered in hall and chatting with each other as it's summer vacation so all are gathered at one place and enjoying the vacation of kids while discussing bout their qualities and performance of last test

 _ **Praveen:** bhai...manna padega appka beta hamare pure pariwaar ke bacchon mein se intelligent hai...wo apka naam zarrur roshan karega..._

 _ **Santosh** :Haa...par abb se agar hum ye saare baatein unke samne karenge tho...unhe over confidence ajayega...issiliye unki tareef unke samne nahi karni chahiye...waise meri bhanji bhi acchi padthi hai..._

 ** _sailesh_** _:aree nahi...meri beti average hai...wo utna bhi accha nahi padthi hai...wo tho bass baatein hi karthi hai...har din school jaathi hai...par marks sirf average laathi hai...wo utna intelligent nahi hai..._

 ** _vijay_** _:waise... **purvi** bhi acchi padthi hai..._

 ** _santosh_** _:aree ha woh tho hai...thum logon ne uska handwriting dekha hai...5th class mein hai lekin phir bhi uski handwriting bilkul ek doctor ki taraha hai..._

 ** _sailesh_** _:accha...waise usse kitne marks mile the...class mein uska position kya hai..._

 ** _savita [purvi's mother] :_** _bhai...meri beti class mein topper hai...principal ne khud iski tareef kiya hai...wo bhi pure schoole ke samne...assembly mein...she said proudly ek minute mai appko uska progress card dikhathi hu...and she brought it and started showing to his brothers_

 ** _sailesh impressed with her marks_** _:wahh...iske marks tho har subject mein top hai...bohut acche performance kiya hai isne..._

 ** _santosh_** _:haa...ye sach hai...mujhe kal mere naye mobiles ke kuch systems samaj nahi aye the...par purvi ne ek jatke mein sab kuch sort out kardiya hai..._

 ** _praveen :_** _haa iski bohut bright future hai..._

 _ **sailesh** :manna padega...usse jitna chahe utna padhana...wo apni zindagi mein bohut aage badegi...Jiju ke naam ko zarrur roshan karegi..._

 _purvi mother was so happy listening that her daughter was doing well in studies and she was more happy when she listened that her whole family was praising her vacation completed and schools were started all went to their respective houses it has one week completed but purvi didn't went for school because she was at her grandmother's house along with relatives she was really a scared girl she has come to know that principal was giving severe punishment for them who has absent for school next day she said her mom that she don't want to go for school she agreed and next day also repeats the same every day her mother used to go go for school for giving lunch box to her younger daughter actually purvi has two younger sisters every day sir used to ask her the reason why purvi was absent today savita used to lie him saying she was suffering from illness sir believed it for two days but not more than that he understood that purvi was wantedly not coming to school her mother felt shame to answer the principal daily_

 _Her father got tensed at borders because he always used to think about her daughter and reason why she was not attending the school her mother got angry on her she beat purvi alot purvji cried alot in pain after sometime her mother stopped beating and left from their purvi broken into tears she started sobbing her condition was worst thinking about next day she wiped and moved towards idol of god and started at him for a while and started talking to him_

 **purvi** : _kya hua...app iss taraha hass kyun rahe hai...abb app bhi mujhe hi tokrahe hai...maine kya galat kiya..bachpan se mai apne principal se darthi hu...unke samne khade hone mein bhi mere pair kampthe hai...kyun ki bachpan se mere maa papa ne unki darr ko mere andaar jagaya hai...wo kehte hai na bachpan se ayi darr ko koi nahi nikaal saktha hai...ussi taraha se mere andaar aisa darr jaggaya hai ki mai uss darr ki wajase school jaane ke liye bhi darrahi hu...ye sab appki kiya dhara hai...tears started continuously flowing from her eyes kyun kelte ho app ye saara khel...kyun...mai apne papa ko dard nahi dena chahthi hu...wo waha hum sab ke liye...puri desh ke liye pehradaari karrahe hai...aur meri wajase unko tension horahi hai...sirf meri wajase...appko pata hai na mai unhe tension nahi den chahthi hu...mai unhe khush dekhna chahthi hu...par unhe...unhe tho mere darr ko samajna chahiye na...isse nikaal ne ki koshish karni chahiye...par naa hi maa ne iss darr ko samjha...aur naa hi papa ne...kyun hotha hai hamesha mere saath...appko tho pata hai na...meri ambition kya hai...mere dreams kya hai...phir...ye sab kyun karrahe ho...she folds her hands in front of him plz mere andaar hai so darr ko nikalo...yaa phir mujhe school jaane ki himmat dho...plz bhagvan..._

 ** _she stopped crying and moved towards her room and drift into sleep because of crying continuously her eyes started burning and she felt asleep so she slept her mother came and watched she felt pity on seeing her face she remembered that she ddin't eat anything since morning so she make make awake_**

 ** _savita_** _:purvi...purvi beta...utho...kuch khalo...dekho beta I am really very sorry...mai thumhaa pair pakadkar maafi mangthi hu...par plz uthke kuch khalo...[after all a mother is a mother her ego will be vanushed when it's their childrens matter i salute all the moms]inn chaar diwaron se bahar niklo...khule hawa mein chalo...tabhi thumhara maan karega school jaane ka..._

 ** _purvi_** _:nahi...mujhe kuch nahi khana hai...mai aisa hi rahungi..._

 ** _savita_** _:nahi beta...dekho mai sorry kehrahi hu...plz khana khalo...accha batav kya khawogi...mai wo banakar khilavungi...maggi khavogi...ye thumhara favorie dish hai na...mai abhi banake laati hu...and she left into kitchen and prepared maggie for her she can't resist eating maggie when it is in front of her so she had it her sister comes back from school and said_

 ** _Varsha shouting_** _:mummy...mummy...dii ajj school kyun nahi aayi thi...usne kaha ki wo ajj ayegi...phir kyun nahi aayi thi..._

 _ **savita** :thumahari problem kya hai...usne kaha ki wo kal ayegi..._

 ** _Varsha_** _:meri problem dii hai...purvi was shocked to listen this haa...iske saare dost puchrahe hai ki thumhari dii school kyun nahi aarahi hai...aur principal aur iske saare subject teachers...sab log mujhe hi puchrahe hai...abb mai inn sab ko kya jawab doon...mai kaise inkke samne javu...unn sab ke samne meri koi value hi nahi rahthi hai...dii...agar appko aana hai...tho avv...yaa appke friends aaur saare teachers se kehdho ki jab bhi thum absent hogi...tho thumhare baare mein mujhe kuch bhi na puche...sharam aathi hai mujhe...har kisi ke sawal ka jawab dene ke liye...and she left from their even savita didn't said anything she simply started doing her house work_

 ** _purvi pov_** _:abb issi ki kami thi...she was broken from inside meri behen meri baare mein aisa sochthi hai...usse mujhe apne dii kehne ke liye bhi sharm aathi hai...par iss mein meri kya galthi hai...mai sir se bohut darthi hu ki agar mai ek din absent hue tho...dusre din sir ko kya wajaa batavungi...kya wo iss pe yakeen karenge...ye sab kuch sochkar mai aur bhi darjaathi hu...issiliye mai school nahi jaathi hu..she smiled painfully sahi kehte hai...jab ghar waale hi mere baaremein aise baatein karenge tho bahar waaale kyun nahi karenge...wo tho dass gunha zyada karenge...meri character pe ungli utayenge...plz bhagvan help me...mujhe kisi bhi taraha iss problem se bahar nikaalo..._

* * *

 ** _How was the starting guys...I know i can't describe it exactly because it is very painful to remember..._**

 ** _even today tears will form remembering her situation...her cries...her screaming sounds...hope you guys liked it..._**

 ** _I know i didn;t expressed it well...so i will try it in next chapter to write more better..._**

 ** _keep loving..._**

 ** _Deewani..._**

 ** _bye..._**

 ** _tc..._**


End file.
